


Salt in Your Eyes

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hummus, Parenthood, The World's Worst Detectives, Thoughts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A carrot in the desertJake and Amy are floating in the Dead Sea and can't seem to get a clue.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Incredible Thoughts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Kudos: 13
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Salt in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

>   
> "You'll never sink when you are with me."
> 
> \- [Dead Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56mGB4TtZec), The Lumineers  
> 

“We're so old,” Jake said. “Soon we'll be dead, like the Dead Sea.”

Amy grabbed his hand in the water. “Not so soon, I hope.”

“But I have so many gray hairs!”

“That's because you have a daughter, and you worry about her.”

He sighed. “They grow up so fast. One moment you're tying her shoelaces, and next thing you know she's studying abroad.”

“But she's coming home now.”

“Yes.” Jake squeezed her hand. “Did you see how happy she looks?”

Amy nodded. “Radiant. And she got a really nice tan.”

Suddenly they were covered in salty splashes.

“Cara!” Jake exclaimed. “Stop it!”

“Please don't do that, Cara dear,” Amy pleaded. “I don't want salt in my eyes.”

“You guys are disgusting.” Cara turned up her nose. “Holding hands like that. Blergh!”

Amy sighed and turned to Jake. “Our daughter is embarrassed we're still being madly in love at our age.”

“Yes, it's gross!”

Jake nodded. “Okay, then let's have a fight, for old times' sake. I'll start. Santiago! I ate all your stationary!”

She laughed and poked him in the ribs. “Let's get out of here before we shrivel up like prunes.”

They slowly made their way back to the shore and then showered off the salt. The sun was beating down relentlessly on the Judaean desert. Amy put out some snacks while Jake grabbed drinks for everyone from the cooler. He sat down under the parasol with a sigh. “Cara, put your phone away. This is family time. And why are you grinning like a loon? Is it another cat video?”

“No, it's nothing,” she said defensively. “Just some...friends.”

Amy held out a tupperware container. “Do you want a baby carrot?”

Cara looked up, bewildered. “What?”

“I said, do you want a baby carrot.”

“Oh I thought you said...never mind.” She grabbed a carrot. “ _Hummus hummus hummus_ ,” she chanted like a mantra while dipping her vegetable.

“Okay, let's get a move on,” Jake said after crushing his empty can. He grabbed the cooler. “We still have to go to Masada.”

“All right, all right,” Cara grumbled while getting up with a sigh.

Jake smiled softly and turned to her. “I really missed you, little carrot. I'm so glad you're coming home.”

She gave him a big dad hug. “I love you too.” Maybe he got a little teary-eyed. Finally Cara let go, and she took a deep breath. “Mom, dad, I kinda met someone here....”


End file.
